Garou vs. Genos
Garou vs. Genos was the battle between the Hero Hunter Garou and the S-Class hero Genos. Prelude After receiving an emergency call from Glasses after he and the group of heroes who ambushed Garou were defeated, Genos arrives to fight the already extremely weakened Hero Hunter. Battle Genos and Garou's fists collide midair, propelling Garou back. Genos follows up his attack with his Machine Gun Blows, giving Garou a tough go of it. Garou retaliates with his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, but Genos ducks and strikes him with a punch that is propelled by a booster integrated in his elbow. Garou intercepts the attack, then counters with a left knee to Genos' head. The attack sends Genos into the ground, and Garou prepares to land the final blow. However, Genos fires an incineration blast, which Garou just barely manages to evade. Garou blocks Genos' attack and prepares to rip Genos' arm off. Genos gets back up by thrusting himself upward with turbines built on his back and intently observes and analyzes Garou's movements. Genos tells Garou to surrender, as Garou's legs are about to give out, but instead, Garou jumps up into the trees and changes his movements to mimic that of Watchdog Man. Genos is momentarily caught off guard by this change of battle style, and Garou uses this moment to rip off Genos' right arm. Alas, Genos arm is still operational, and the right arm grabs Garou's neck. The arm uses its rocket propeller and slams Garou into a tree, using wires to trap Garou in the process. Genos than taunts Garou that he is just a thug that is not a serious threat worth the time to take care of, unlike the Monster Association. As Genos lifts his arm and prepares to fire his incineration blast, Garou pushes his legs onto the tree and breaks it apart, saving himself. He then jumps onto the roof of the shed and proclaims that the Hero Association doesn't need to look any further since he is the most powerful monster right here and he is not some common thug. Genos prepares another attack, but from the ground, a horde of monsters tunnel out of the ground and simultaneously attack Genos to protect Garou, but the monsters are all swiftly defeated. A flower monster appears behind Garou telling him that the Monster Association has recognized his talent and wants to recruit him into their ranks as one of the executives. However, due to Garou's lone wolf nature, he coldly rejects the offer and tells the monster to get out of his sight. The monster then tries to forcefully capture Garou to join their ranks because of it's orders from the Monster Association, but it gets quickly bisected by Genos' arm-blade. After taking care of the monsters, Genos proclaims that he cannot be defeated by a surprise attack like this and that he has to follow Saitama's teachings in order to become stronger by training both mind and body. Garou then questions Genos about Saitama in which Genos proudly states that Saitama is the mightiest hero that no monster can hope to surpass. For the third time, Genos readies his incineration cannon, but this time, the ones to intervene are none other than Bang and Bomb. Genos is surprised to see them both present, and he proceeds to do battle with the other monsters still flooding out of the hole in the ground. Aftermath The battle is interrupted by Bang and Bomb, leaving the outcome inconclusive. As the monsters flood out of the hole, Bang walks over to Garou and prepares to fight him. Category:Fights Category:Genos Fights Category:Garou Fights